


Dear Severus.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus receives a letter. A thoroughly embarrassing letter. A letter that he fervently wishes he never bothered to read...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Severus.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Дорогой Северус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780441) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title** : _ **Dear Severus.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge:** Written in response to Ree's prompt: Next Time.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** I wrote two very different 100's in response to a couple of prompts that my dear friend, Ree, threw my way.   
These two pieces have been written specifically for her in the hope that they might make her smile whenever she has the chance to take a break from the busy work-schedule that awaits her in the next couple of weeks.   
Take heart, my friend. You won't be busy forever. And don't forget to have fun. Preferably outrageous, lighthearted fun... :D

_**Summary:**_ Severus receives a letter. A thoroughly embarrassing letter. A letter that he fervently wishes he never bothered to read...

 

__**Dear Severus.**  
  


_Dear Severus:_

_Next time you stay for the weekend, please make sure that your Packing Charm covers the herb garden area._

_I'm returning your pretty little thong to you, since I can't imagine how Harry could possibly fit into such slender wisp of cloth. You should eat more, dear._

_Don't forget to praise Harry on his excellent taste, though. I'd have never thought of dressing you in deep purple, but I bet it looks gorgeous against your pale skin. I thought the dangling bell was specially charming._

_Love,_

_Molly_

_PS: I'd love to have the name of the designer... ;D  
  
_

 


End file.
